Already Gone
by Diva-Satanica
Summary: After the events of the movie 'Cruel Intentions', Kathryn and Sebastian finally find each other. Or do they? R & R!


This one-shot is written in the present tense.  
I'm not a big fan of writing in the present tense - I just can't get it right.  
But i've tried my best'est for you! Lol.  
R & R!

Disclaimer:  
Characters involved belong to the writer of the book, and, presumably, the writer of the movie:  
'Cruel Intentions'

-----

"Congratulations, Sebastian. You finally came to your senses," Kathryn says, looking deep into the eyes of her brother, who is leant over her, staring down into her own eyes as she sits at his desk, in his study. There is nowhere else she would rather be – than be surrounded by everything that is his. Odd, how she only just realizes this now.

"Indeed I have, Kathryn," Sebastian says, glad to find his love in his room, creating an almost comfortable mood between the two. "What you said made me realize…I had grown weak. Annette had gotten to me. But now I see. She was just another challenge – a feat."

Kathryn is ecstatic to have her step-brother back to the way she knew him to be. And in another moment she knew why. Like he'd stated, it had been because of her. She was winning – like she always did. Content, Kathryn replies: "So now I suppose you came for me."

Sebastian smiles at his sister. He wants to cut down on the tension lingering in the air, and so stands up straight and wanders around the back of the chair Kathryn's inhabits and opens the desk drawer. Carefully, he replaces his journal back where it should be – he smiles as he thinks about the journal.

"Are you listening?" Kathryn demands. She gets slightly annoyed as Sebastian appears to have forgotten her presence in order to have a sentimental moment with his god-damned journal.

"Of course I am, dear Kathryn. I was just thinking: for long enough I believed that journal," Sebastian begins, pointing towards the now closed drawer which holds the book. "To be my most treasured possession. But now I see how wrong I've been."

Kathryn looks at him, confused by what he is saying – and wondering why he has randomly brought up the subject. She cannot see how it would have any effect on their current conversation.

"It's you, Kathryn," Sebastian adds after a brief moment of silence. "You are what I treasure. And no matter how much you deny it, you belong to me." Sebastian continues. Before Kathryn has chance to argue, he adds: "Which is only fair…considering I have been your slave for so long. Forever I have belonged to you, and so it is justified."

Kathryn see's how happy Sebastian is now and she also see's sense in what he has said. Everything he just said is true she thinks to herself. So for now I shall let him have me. She is no longer how she was – wanting to continue winning. No, now she has what she wants – she has Sebastian. Now she does not care if she no longer wins. She is happy.

Kathryn now stands up and walks towards the door. She looks back for a brief moment at her step brother, smiles, and then walks out of the room and towards the living room of their luxurious apartment.

Sebastian, confused by Kathryn's actions, follows her into the living room. When he gets there, he spots her laying on the couch – in that same seductive manner as she always did. Slowly he walks over to her, looking as deeply at her as she is to him. He kneels on the floor next to the couch on which she lays. "May I join you?" He asks, again looking into her eyes.

There is a moments silence as Kathryn thinks quietly. She is not yet ready to give herself to Sebastian in the way he wants her to. But she still wants to be with him – to be close to him. She nods her head yes and moves slightly so he can lay next to her. Innocently, he holds her in his arms for the longest time – neither speak nor move. But they just live and breathe and use the time to reflect on everything. They do not realise – but they both think of what the rest of their lives will be; knowing that they will always be together.

Sebastian is suddenly awakened from his thoughts by the awareness that Kathryn's grip is slipping. He doesn't want her to sleep – as stupid as that sounds. He wants them both to stay as they are now…forever.

"Kathryn? Don't fall asleep," Sebastian says to his love in a whispering tone, not wanting to spoil the mood. Kathryn lets out a small sigh, and slowly begins to fall…

"Kathryn. Kathryn. Kathryn…" She hears her name called again and again by her brother…but she cannot answer nor stop her sudden lethargy.

---

"No, no…" Kathryn says, so weakly. "I…don't…want…to…leave…"

Kathryn awakes in her own bed - from another restless sleep, from her dream of a perfect life with her one true soul mate…

Now she knows. She loves Sebastian. Now it's too late…he's dead; nothing changes.  
He's already gone.


End file.
